I hate you, but i love you
by lee-lee94
Summary: flora and helia break up, for a new girl that is part of the winx , but a new guy will appear in Floras life that will change flora life and specialy he will change her... sorry im bad at summeries its better than its sounds
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in Alfea, and the fairy of nature wake up, she walk to the balcony and sight, today had been 3 months since flora and helia have break up.

_Flashback._

_The winx and the specialists where out on a date, but flora and helia weren't so close, there was a new winx girl call Wendy but they called her Gwen she was _

_The fairy of wind, she have a medium brown hair, had have blue eyes __Helia start a kind of relationship they understand very well each other, Flora was very innocent and always thought that they where very good friends but she was wrong...._

_"I think we need to talk" said helia looking to the ground_

_"Uhmm...Ok"she said as they walk to the forest._

_"Flora, these is no easy believe me, but, I don't know I don't want to lie to you."-he said with a sad tone while looking away, flora knew that these wasn't good._

_"What is it helia"- she said looking at him_

_"I don't want to be with you anymore" he said looking straight to floras eyes_

_"What???" In that moment Flora realize that maybe Helia and Gwen weren't just very good friends, but she couldn't believe it after all Gwen was one of her friends no? "Is this because of Gwen?" Flora ask hoping that it wasn't _

_"Flora I", Helia said then she saw that guilty flash over his eyes and she knew she was right _

_"It's because of her right, Helia please tell me the truth that's the least I deserved no?" Flora said trying to stay clam _

_Helia knew she was right yes, "Flora I'm really sorry, but I love her flora " then Flora felt that her heart break _

_She couldn't stand it she ran into helia arms, and hoping that all was a mistake, but helia gently pull her away, she sight, these wasn't a dream.._

_"I'm sorry" he said as he start to walk_

_End of fatback _

She couldn't help but cry a little bit, at the memory of that, she love very much helia. And what hurts her more that was with Gwen one of her friends, the winx told flora that she couldn't make Helia love her and she knew that they where right but she still couldn't stop feeling that they betrayed her, her relationship with the winx wasn't like it used to be, she kind of feel that they where replacing her with Gwen, her thoughts then where interrupted when a letter appear next to her

Dear flora:

Linphea is in great danger we need you to come back, we need to tell you something very important. You presence is required.

The elders

She knew that these was serious the elders will never call her on less it an emergency, they were a secret coven of linphea most of the people don't know about them, they are ancient wizards that protect all linphea without them knowing, something very bad had happen flora though, she plan to tell the other girls but she decide to not, so she left to linphea.

In linphea

When she finally arrived, she head toward an old house, and went to the central room they all where sitting around the table

"Well, we are glad that you came flora." Said Joshua, the elders were conform of Joshua, Lina, Armand, Norman and Brianna, they where the ones that take care of everything on linphea. Joshua is the leader of them.

"Thank you for coming" Lina said "please sit down "

"You welcome, it's not a problem" flora said smiling "but will you mind telling me what happen? She said as she sits

"Of course my drear" Joshua said as he stand up and walk to the window "as you know linphea is in great danger, here in linphea it's a the flower of density, it's the one of the elements that you need to open the gate, in wish a powerful magic is hidden, and can destroy all linphea but it was stolen by a guy named Xifan, we tried to get it back but its to dangerous, he is very powerful for us, our magic doesn't affect him, he doesn't want to rule the universe or anything like that". He said looking at the others

"So what does he want" ask flora

"Vengeance", Joshua said" he was one of us until he become more selfish and he wanted that everybody know about us, he thought that because we where powerful, we where the one that supposed to rule linphea, he knew that we wouldn't allowed that to happen so, he tried to vanished us, but he failed he go and he learn powerful magic dark magic, it is very ancient magic, and he said he will come back to have vengeance"

"I see" flora said "and you want me to get it back?"

"Yes", he said." But we want you to don't tell anybody, neither your friends the winx"

"You will be wondering why" Norman said "its very dangerous for them ,and neither with the dragon fire we can defeat him , he is using different type of magic , that magic is only know by us, but we don't have the power to control it".

"And," Armand sad while he looked to the others," it's not good that other people know about it, it's like a secret of linphea, we don't want anybody to know it, we were trying to hide it, but the things get out of control."

"Please promise us that you won't tell anybody about these, we don't want anybody to interfere in these" Brianna said looking directly to flora as a woman gave flora a cup of tea

"Thank you flora" said to the woman," so you want me to do it all by my own, I don't think I'm strong enough, I want to help really, but I'm not very powerful" she said looking to the ground

"You wont do it by your own", Joshua said,"you will have the help of a guy, Darko he is a warlock"

"I see but, I'm not that powerful" Flora said she didn't like at all the idea of a warlock, and hiding things to her friends but she will do it for linphea

"You are" Lina said "its time you know, inside you there's a little of dark magic"

"What??? "Flora said." How can I have dark magic" Flora ask her self

"You don't know it, because you are a very good girl,a kind heart girl, your good size is much bigger than the little dark magic, that magic doesn't affect you , its like you don't have it but its in there, you where availed to become in a fairy because you grow up full of love, we make sure of that we watch you that the magic didn't take control of you, but we always knew that that will never happen so you become in the wonderful person you are, but in order to defeat Xifan, we will have to bring that magic more powerful as Darko told us" Lina said

"Darko?" Flora question, "that guy want me to use dark magic, what's wrong with him" Flora tough

"You don't know these cause we thought it will never be necessary but I think its time, when you where a little girl you were choose to have the powers of ancients witches of linphea you and Darko where the chosen ones" Armand explain to flora

"Darko know all these cause we didn't know that darko have dark magic, he once came to linphea and start having visions of the ancients warlocks , he talk to us and we know that he was a chosen one, but we where late, part of the dark magic have already take control of him, we couldn't help but teaching him ,how to control it, and how to become a warlock , he now have the ability to defy gravity and have super strength, and cast very powerful spells within more powers " Norman said

"So when they stole the flower of destiny he wanted to go all by himself but, its very risky for him to go alone, and he knew it, we offer our self, but its obvious that we will be easily defeated, so we thought that you could help, and he told that he have a plan, we could cast a spells and activate that dark magic that Is inside of you and you together could defeat him , and we first didn't like the idea but it's the only way to keep Xifan away from the gate and all the power, beside we all know that the power of your heart its more powerful than any spell" Joshua conclude A man enter the room and whisper something to him, to which he nodded

Flora was shocked used dark magic? She was getting mad, she couldn't control the way she fell

"Well that guy Darko is such a jerk, there's got to be another way to defeat him, I mean good magic will always win no?" Flora said as she stood up, she was confused since when she insulted people, why she was filling that she wanted to yelled, that was so not her, she tried to relax taking a little of her tea

"Well, thank you" a guy said from behind her, she didn't know that nobody was behind her, he scare her , making her to split all the tea to him,

She turned around and saw a tall guy like helia, pale skin, long middle black hair, one part covering part of his eyes, wearing a tight black t-shirt, white pants, one black band on his left arm and green eyes.

"Ugh", he said as he tried to clean the tea on his t-shirt

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, its just you scare me" Flora said apologizing herself, she couldn't stop staring at him, but he didn't said anything he just sit down , then her cell phone begun to ring, and she saw that it was Stella,

"Well flora, I think it's getting late, and it's decided that you will used dark magic," Norman said

"We will cast a spell so you can activate all your dark powers, and Darko will help you to control them, he is going to be near you, but he is going to be named Drake and he will be from, here Linphea, he will just change his name, we will call you, when Xifan plan to go and look the other elements for opening the gate." Armand said

"Here you go my dear" Lina said giving Flora a bracelet in form flower," these will help you to control the dark magic."

"Flora you must know that you will need to control yourself since the dark magic will change you; your form of think, even you personality, you will become a little more aggressive, but don't let, the dark magic change the real you, the sweet person with a huge heart" Brianna said hugging flora "good luck my dear "

With that flora left to Alfea

Wen she finally arrived it was afternoon the winx where all in the room

"Hey where have you been, we look for you and we didn't found you" said layla

"Yeah I call you like 2 times didn't you received my calls" said Stella showing her cell phone.

"I", Flora then remember that she promise not to tell anybody about what she was doing" I was taking a walk, sorry that I didn't answer; I think that I didn't hear it." Finally she said

"Never mind, we need your help with something, but Gwen already takes care of it" Bloom said

"Well I feel a little tired I think I'm going to go to my bedroom" Flora said as she lived

"Hey girls why don't we do some shopping" Gwen said

"Yes!!!" Stella said, "see you are the one that really gets me " then all start laughing

"Should we ask flora if she want to come with us?" Tecna ask

"No, you heard her she was tired" layla said

"Yes, probably she won't accept, she hates shopping remember?" Stella said

"Well then let's go" Tecna said as they all went out of their room

Flora who was lying in her bed couldn't stop thinking in the fact that she was using dark magic, and in the guy she saw, who was him, "ugh how is that I didn't ask his name" Flora replied to herself, she continue thinking until she feel asleep

The next day at red fountain

"Boys" Saladin said as he enter to their room

"Yes sir", all the specialists said

"I want you to met your new roommate, come here, he is Drake" Saladin said

"He is a very skill full specialist; well I will let you so you know each other" he said as he live

"Hi I'm sky" he said waving his hand

"I'm Brandon; those are Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu".

"Hey" all said

"Hey" he said

"So are you are a very skilled full specialist?" Riven ask

"Well kind of" Drake said

"Well we are very skillful specialists too" Brandon said proudly

"Sure you are". Drake said idiot he thought

In Alfea

The girls where training with a monster when Flora need to attacked she couldn't her powers didn't work, so the girls where getting in trouble suddenly

"Ice wind" Gwen said and the monster feel to the floor

"Well it's my turn, dragon furry," Bloom said as she attacked and destroy the monster

Then they all landed, Flora still couldn't believe that she couldn't attacked

"Why the hell you didn't attack Flora" Musa said " that monster almost hurt us"

"I, I "Flora didn't knew what happen, why couldn't I use my powers Flora ask herself

"Well, thank god we have Gwen" Bloom said giving a tight hug to her

"Yeah, what would we do without her, I mean you help me with the shopping, you help Layla and Musa doing choreographies, you help bloom for studying, and I think you are the only one that understand Tecna and all her programs, you are great" Stella exclaim

"Yeah she is great" Flora whisper

Later at red fountain (darko prov.)

"Hey guys I just receive a call from Bloom they ask if we will like to go to Alfea"Sky inform them

"Yes" all said

"Alfea?" I ask I didn't notice that I said it aloud, isn't that girl Flora in there, I don't know many about her, I just know her powers but not her, I just see her once,

Could these idiots know Flora? Maybe, but I don't want to look very obvious that I'm looking for her

"Hey do you want to come with us, we can introduce you to the winx" Brandon said like I care of knowing those girls, but wait didn't the elders said she was part of the winx? Yeah maybe,

"If it's no problem "I said ugh I hate been like these

"Of course no, come on," Timmy said

We where on our lava bikes the guy start a competition of who arrived first at Alfea, I knew that I could win them, but I promise to behave myself so I have to resist beat all these losers

Sky was the winner apparently Riven didn't like it, he is such a bad looser

Ha, her attitude was so funny for me, I don't know why

"Sky," red hair girl scream as we arrived, she dropped into his arms

"Hey bloom, I miss you so much," he said to her so she was her girlfriend, I begun to think I haven't had a girlfriend in all my life and I didn't want, actually I don't believe love exist it

"Hey guys" a blonde girl said god her voice is so annoying, then all run with all the girls, apparently they were their girlfriends, they start to said pathetic things like O I miss you so much and stuff like that yuck I feel that I was about to vomit I start to look at all the girls and I didn't see that flower fairy, Flora, maybe she wasn't part of the winx

"Hey who's that?" The girl with annoying voice said pointing me; apparently the stupid's forgot that I came with them

"Let us introduce you" sky said, she is bloom, pointing to the red hair girl she is my girlfriend, Musa rivens girlfriend, Tecna Timmys girlfriend, Layla is Nabus, Stella is Brandons, and Gwen is..um Helias and 1,2,3,4,5,6" he begun counting the girls "hey where's flora" he ask flora, yes where is she I ask mentally

"She didn't feel good she said she will come after she takes some tea" Muna I think was her name said

"Hey guys", I heard a voice said behind me

"Hey flora come we want you to meet somebody" the girl with red hair said to the voice behind me, so it was flora

"Who?", she said then I turned around to see her, and she stop, she look shock, a little smile begun to draw on her face

"His name is Drake, and he is from.." Brandon said waiting form me to answer

"Linphea" I said without stopping looking at flora,

"You!!!!??" She said like she was surprise, mad, her whole expression was confuse ,I couldn't tell but then, I figure at she was mad, because the tea she was holding she split it all over me, what's her fucking problem every time she see me she split tea all over me, the she begun to run away

I turn around and see that everybody was confused

"That's he way she say hello" I said joking while I clean myself

"Do you know each other?" A girl with short pink hair, I think her name was Tema ask

"Well no exactly" I said

"Well she is acting very weird, we where practicing and it's was her turn to attack and she didn't, she just step there, without doing anything", a girl named i think Lema said, the spell must be acting more faster than we expected, she is loosing her fairy powers, she doesn't know how to control all the dark magic, shit I must find her now, then I turn around and went to the direction she left ….


	2. meeting drake

i dont own winx club

and these is my first fan-fic...

* * *

Flora pov

I took my tea and then went to see the other winx and specialists, as I was getting near and I hear bloom said

"Flora come we want you to met somebody "

"Who?" I ask wondering who it could be. Then he turns around, it was him, the guy that I drop tea all over him in Linphea, it was him!! I thought as I begun to smile a little bit

"His name is Drake and his is from …."Brandon said drake? Then I begun to remember what the elders told me, that the guy that will be helping me will call himself drake , no it couldn't be, please don't said you are from Linphea, please don't I said hoping he don't, please don't, please don't

"Linphea" he said looking into my eyes,

"You??!!!" I said then I get mad and I drop my cup of tea all over him, again, and then I begun to run, why do he have to said Linphea I thought while I was running, for a strange reason I didn't like him and I just have met him, I hate myself I spend the whole day thinking in the guy of Linphea and now it come to be that he is darko, why? I said while I finally stop, then I feel someone grab my arm and said

"Could you be less obvious" then I turn around and see that it was Darko or Drake, whatever the point it was him,

"What?" I said usually I would say excuse me or something like that but I'm not being me these days,

"Why did you threw me your tea?, again," he said pointing to his t-shirt.

"Because", wait why did I throw him the tea?" Why did you didn't tell me that your name was darko when we where in Linphea?" I ask I spend the whole day thinking on you, I said mentally

"Well, I didn't have chance because somebody threw me tea, and she was arguing what to do and it didn't give me time, anyway please stop being so obvious ,we are not suppose to know each other, remember no body have to know about these ok" he said in a very serious tone

I just nodded, and then we stay in silence for a while until I speak" why I couldn't use my powers?" I ask, remembering the practice we have and I couldn't attacked

"Because of the spell they put on you" he said

"So I won't be able to use my fairy powers?" I ask

"Yes you would, but first you need to know how to control the dark magic so it doesn't affect, but for now no you wont, you can only use dark magic" he said calmly, what I can only use dark magic and he is so calm

"What?? " no I don't want to use dark magic, I said

"Well, its not that you have an option" he said "the spell is already on you"

"Well break it, I don't want to bring my dark side or something like that out" I said

"But that you use dark magic is the only way to defeat Xifan, to save Linphea" he said it could tell he was getting annoy

"I don't like these" I said

"And what do you think that I also like these? Being here, with all these idiots,"He said know he was mad "but know I will need to teach you how to balance the good and dark magic, so you don't loose you pixies power" he said almost yelling

I was also mad I want to yelled at him, but I just nodded

Then we hear the specialist calling him

"Fine, we will begin tomorrow" He said

"O here you are" Sky said

"Yeah sorry that I left like that, but I want to talk with these" he said these I have a named I thought", I want to apologize myself if I did something wrong to her" he said god, he really know how to act, he pass from being a total jerk to mister charming, I thought

"O how sweet" Riven said in a sarcastic tone

"Well, its time for us to go, see ya girls" Brandon said as he kiss stella in her cheek and the other specilaists said good bye to their girlfriends i turn around it kll me seen helia kissing Gwen, then the specialists were gone.

"Hey flora, so I think that you and Drake are getting very well" Layla said playfully

"You don't have an idea" I said the winx just stare at me and I said

"Come it's getting late lets go to our rooms" is said trying to change the subject

Tomorrow is going to be a long day i thought trying to get out the image of Helia and Gwen together, i thought i knew what love was ,but what do i know?...

* * *

please review!!! ,tell me how it goes..=)


	3. revelations

sorry! i couldnt update,but here it is and tell me how it goes

i dont own the winx club

* * *

Flora pov

I wake up, and found a new message on my cell phone, it was from Darko it said to met him at the forest, I head to there, i was planning to tell the winx, but i couldn't find them so i went, as I arrived and I didn't found him, he still wasn't there , I begun to remember how do helia and I like to come near here, our dates where in there, my thoughts where interrupted by darko

"Well lets" start he said

"Uhm ok" I said trying to bring myself to the present, where Helia isn't anymore my boyfriend

"sit down" he said as he do the same, I sit down

"First, close your eyes"he said I did as he said "now focus, on that dark magic, so we can bring out your powers" I was about to complain but he cut me, "just focus" he order, I tryto find that magic, we spend like 3 hours but I couldn't I sight

"I cant "I said givin up

"Yes you can, but you don't want," he said I knew he was right I didn't want to use dark magic, but I also don't know if I was going to be able to defeat Xifan or al least bring these powers out he stand up and walk toward me he put his arms in my shoulders,

"Close your eyes" he said;" now don't think in anything else, just try to feel that magic and for once in you life trust in yourself" he said I close my eyes, y begun to focus , I know I can do it, I said to myself, I didn't think in anything, then for I feel that I was going to be able to say what I feel ,don't let nobody step in me, that I was going to be abl to yell at people, to be mean, all those things I begun to feel , I feel me, then the little rocks that were in there begun to float, that scare me, and then they fall

"What "I said I couldn't finish, why those rocks where floating I ask to myself, Darko chuckle

"What?!" I said

"It was you" he said he said it like it was the thing more obvious "you did it, you could bring your powers out ,they still aren't full but well is a progress"

"I did it" I said it a little exited

"Yeah well, after like 4 hours" he said

"Hey give me some credit no?" I said wait since when I talk like these? I ask myself, darko just chuckle

"Yeah well, we still need to practice more, but not today, your tiny little brain must be exhausted" he said "I ll see you later o and try to control yourself, don't be to obvious "he said as he begun to walk away I didnt understand that at all

I walk back to Alfea, I enter my room and the winx were in there, they were laughing

"Hey guys" I said, but it was like I didn't said nothing at all, they continue laughing, I just walk by and went to my bed, while I was lying I begun to remember how Darko help me to bring out my powers, Helia did the same, I said to myself, in the pixie village, he help me to trust in myself, stop it Flora I said he is not longer yours, then I fall asleep thinking in Darko and helia…

The days have pass and I and darko continue training, I have progress a little bit, I discover that I have telekinesis, I can move objects with my mind, Its pretty cool, but I have to control myself, sometimes when I get mad I start to loose control of my powers and I can hurt someone, so I still need practice, darko told me that I will discover more powers, we often argue, he is always cold and rude with me, so I do the same with him.

Today have been a very strange day, I was in my room and I begun to hear voices, they were very close, I don't know where they come from, I begun to think I was going crazy, so I decide to call Darko to help me, maybe it was a plan of Xifan, or something like that, we were going to met at a cafe in magix…

I arrive at the café at magix and I enter i saw Drako sitting on a table, I walk to were he was,

"For what did you want to see me" he said as soon as I arrive to were he was

"Yeah hi, it's a pleasure to see you again" I said in a sarcastic tone as I sit

"Whatever" he said

"Well, I want to see you because very wear things are happening to me "I said

"Like what things" he said

"I'm hearing voices" I said remembering the voices in the morning, he begun to laugh very hard

"What?! I said what is so fun?" I ask

"I'm hearing voices…you sound that you are crazy" he said while laughing.

"So...I am crazy?" I ask...great know im crazy I said to myself

"No" he said "I said you sound like a crazy not that you were one...there's a difference"

"So?" I ask

"You are not crazy, flora" he said…when he pronounces my name I felt very wear ….we stare at each other , then I begun to hear more voices it was like they all were talking to me

"There they are again" I said as I put my hands on my head aa...they are many.

Darko just stare very wear at me, I put my head on the table

"See Im crazy "I said

"You are not crazy" he said I look at him

"Relax" he said holding my hands, for I strange reason I begun to relax

"Close your eyes" he said I close them

"Know focus on the voices and try to distinguish them" I did as he said

The voices start to become clear one said

"What do you want to order?"

"I talk to him today…"

"I know isn't that cool…."

"Want to go to the movies..."

Then I get it, they were conversations of different persons, I open my eyes

"You can hear conversations from all the people" he said

"Do I have super hearing?" I ask

"Yeah..i guess you can say it like tha"t he said

"But why do sometimes I can hear them and others not"

"You hear them when you want to…when you concentrate, it would be very annoying hearing all the time others conversations, having all those voices in your head" .

I nodded, I close my eyes trying to hear

then something caught my attention someone pronounce my name I knew that voice y concentrate harder and I finally recognizes it

"Hey isn't that flora?" a voices said, I recognized it was Musa

"Yeah she is flora" another said, it was Stella

"And isn't that guy Drake?" A male voice and it was Sky

"Yes" he is layla said

"Do you guys think they are dating" Brandon said

"I think so they are holding hands "Bloom said then I realize it was true I quickly get go his hands

"Should we go talk to them?" Tecna ask

"Of course yes!" Stella said then they all stand up and begun walking toward us

"Great know they think im dating you" Drako said

"Well that's fine because we can pretend that we are dating so they wont get suspicious why we met at secret and all that" I said

"No! that wiil get us in more trouble "darko said coldly

"But.." I begun but he didn't let me finish

"Look we are going to say that im helping you with one of your stupid's experiments and"… but he couldn't finish because the winx arrived

"Hey guys did we interrupt?" stella said

"Oh no we where just" darko said but again he was interrupted by Stella

"Good!! Flora why you didn't tell us you where going to go out with darko?" Stella ask

How could I told you, we barley speak to each other! I thought I was getting mad. For the first time i was mad at the winx and I couldn't control and then…

And why would I tell you?? I ask… wow I wasn't expecting it to say it aloud ,and neither the winx and the specialist cause they were kind of shock

"Well cause we are friends flo" musa said know these Is what I called hypocrite

"How can you… "I said I was getting mad, really mad, but bloom interrupted me

"Flora we are happy that you are dating someone after helia breakup with you we thought you will never found a boyfriend ,o well not your own"

"Yeah, I mean I if wasn't because of layla and chatta that they were always Insisting that you tell helia what you fell for him, you wouldn't do it" Tecna said

"well maybe i didnt do it on my own because i wasnt sure what i feel for the stupid of Helia,and look i was right he come out to be a jerk he cheat on me with Gwen "then i looked at helia" you know, you are my biggest mistake , you idiot" i sad i was shocked about what i just say ,everyone was, even Darko.

then i turn around and begun walking away,confused about i just have said

* * *

please review!!

and tell me,like what do you want me to put... ;)


	4. friends?

sorry these chapter is short..and also sorry for my bad grammar :S

i hope you like it ..o and i need someone to help me with the story so if anyone is intersted just tell me ;)

* * *

darko pov

i saw her leave , i didn't know what to do, should I go after her? But why would I do that, I mean I dont care about her, my thoughts where interrupted by the girl with annoying voice

"What's her problem?" She ask

"i don't know, I mean we are her friends no? or did we did something wrong?" blue said I still don't know the names of the girls I didn't pay attention when they introduce us

"well. Its bad that she blame us that she and helia broke up "the girl with annonig voice said what? Helia was her boyfriend I didn't know that , even thought we were spending many time together I still didn't know her, most of the time we are arguing or training but never talking,

"so helia was her boyfriend? "I said but again I said it out loud

"You dont know?" Muna said I shook my head

"well he was her boyfriend but then he and Gwen knew each other and they fall in love and flora never got mad that they spend so much time together and then helia broke up with flora to be with gwen and she wanted to talk with helia but she cant force helia to love her!! And then she blame us for that! We didn't do nothing "the girl with annoing voice said

"yeah I mean that was helia decision non of us told him what to do right helia?" Blue said but he didn't answer

"helia?" Mend ask they turn around and look for helia but he wasn't here anymore

"Hey where did he go?" sky ask

Flora pov

I bugn to ran I run I didn't want to know nothing about nobody I want to forget everything, I run faster and faster until i was in the place helia and i went in our dates and in wich darko and me train now

I stop and felt in my knees crying harder and harder I put my hands on my face and then i feel that someone was behind me I turn around and it was helia! I was shocked

"Flora we need to talk" he said with his voice that always melt me , but not know I was different I wasn't the girl that fall in love, with him I wasn't the fairy of nature, I wasn't the good girl the shy one I wasn't her anymore I was like…finally being me,

"What do you want you fucking bastard!" I yell wow I didn't expect that to come out ,but that was what I wanted to said why keep it to myself?

"i..i.. "he said still shocked" wanted to talk with you "he finally said

"About what?!!"

"Flora I thought that we ended In good terms I thought that we..were still..."

"We were what!!" I said yelling

"friends!!!!" he said

"Friends?!"

"yeah ,I mean we both agree that it was the best,so I thought"

"Both?? You were the one, I wasn't" I yell

"But you didnt say anything1 he replay back

"I wasn't going to beg you to be my boyfriend, what did I was supposed to do?? I didn't have a choice I HAVE to agree that that was the best even thought I didnt wanted!!!" o god know I was loosing control

"Go away!!! If you came just to see if we were friends were not!!" i yell

"Flora i..i.." we both stay on an awkward silence until I speak

"You know I don't love you anymore , Its just the feeling of the betrayal ..you ended with me to go with my supposed friend ...you...you cheated on me!! I hate it!! You play witrh me!!!" I say sobbing

"I never ment to do such thing" he said "its just ...you don't understand I ..still.. ugh forgeted"

"I dont understand what???"

"Nevermind!!!" He shouted " this hurts me more than you... trust me" he said and with that he walk way until I couldn't see him anynmore.

helia pov

i turn around and begun walking away...i have to break with flora even though i love her! with all my heart!..she will always be the love of my life.

* * *

so tell me how it goes...and if you have ideas also tell me..i have been very bussy and i couldnt update ...and i need someone to help me with the story so if anyone is intersted just tell me :D

review!! please


	5. party!

Here is another chapter I hope you like it!

Sorry for my bad grammar

I don't own the Winx club

Enjoy it!:D

Darko pov

I was walking in the woods when I saw flora, she was crying, I don't know that much about feelings and that stuff but I can tell she is hurt,realy hurt, I didn't know what to do, should I go with her?

Suddenly I saw all the rocks near her floating, she was so mad, or sad, that she was losing control, without thinking twice I run to her, by the time I arrived she was in the air, like floating! Without her wings! , I hold one of her hands and start pulling her to the ground, I hold her tight, very tight, she was crying, until she felt asleep.

I carry her to her room, with my super speed, I pass through without being seen, and none of the other fairies were in there, so I put her on her bed, I stare at her for a moment ,she look so innocent, so…beautiful.

Flora pov

I wake up in my room; I look at the clock to see what time it was, it was 12:30! I was late really late, Bloom wasn't in the room, so she and other girls must have gone out, I went to the bathroom and saw me in the mirror my eyes were red, and my hair was so messy, I decided to take a shower, when I went out, I saw a little note, beside my bed, it was form Darko!

Flora

Meet me in on"GLAMFAIIRY "in magix; we have an import mission, be there at 1:30

p.s don't be late!

GLAMFAIIRY? Why he wants me to meet him at a cloth store? At 1:30? Oh no im all ready late, I ran out to find the bus, and I was just in time it was arriving, I get inside.

When I arrived to glamfaiiry darko was already there he was in a bank in front of the store

"You are late, as always"- he said as soon as came closer to him

"And you so charming as always "-I said with a fake smile, he then stand up and start walking inside de store

"What are we doing here?"- I ask as soon as we got inside

"It a mission, we are going to a party tonight and you need clothes"- he said –"and as a gift for helping us, the older want you to buy the clothes that you want"

"What? No, I don't think its right, im mean I do these because I want they don't have to give me anything" -I said

"Well, they already have made the arranges, so …"-he said but he was seeing something I turn around to see what he was seeing, he was staring at a girl with long black hair she was trying a red strapless dress and she was modeling in front of the mirror, I turn again to see Darko and he still was staring at her like If she was the prettiest girl he have seen,

"Ummm darko"- I said moving my hands in front of his face but he was still staring at that girl, - "hey darko! Snap out of it "

"What?"- He ask confused

"You like her don't you,"- I said while raising my eyebrows

"No, shut up"- wow and why is he mad- "start buying your stuff we have to be there at 7:30"

"Umm...okey "-I said darko was still looking at that girl, then the girl start to leave the store and Darko went after her

"Hey! Where are you going "-I yelled seeing that he was walking to the door

He turn around-" im not going to wait here until you finish, I have better things to do"- he said

"Yeah like going after that girl"- I mumble as he went out of the store

I start seeing the clothes, I saw a pink dress that remain me one that the Winx choose for me one day, I try these dress I look in the mirror but I didn't feel me, I even wasn't sure if I like pink

I decide to continue looking for a dress , I saw in that caught my attention, I was a black short strapless dress, I decide to try it on I look myself in the mirror and I like it, I have never wore black, I feel different I feel me

I buy it ,and decide to make a new change I buy clothes way different that the ones I used I buy a mini black skirt, with long black boots with high heels and a strapless blouse, also I buy shorts ,and many shoes many skirts, mini dresses and more stuff

I went to pay

"Um…hi I am Flora"- I said when I was on the counter

"Flora, some people make an arrangement so you could buy whatever you want"

"Yeah I already finish"-

"Ok well then"- she said putting all the stuff that I buy in a bag

"Here you go"-she said giving me 20 bags

"Umm I didn't buy all that" -I said pointing to all the bags, yeah I buy things but not that many

"Yeah but a guy come earlier and pick some stuff for you"- she said

"Oh, okay I said trying to grab all the bags"- wait, If I hadn't loose all my fairy magic maybe a could cast a little spell to make these thing smaller so I can carry them

"Minimaagic"- I said to all the bags, then they all transform into only one bag

I went out the store it was 4:30 I have time. I haven't eat and I was hungry I went to eat something, but something catch my eye, Darko was sitting with the girl of the store!, they were talking and laughing while eating, I didn't want him to see me so I decide to eat on another restaurant

When I finish I went back to alfea , I enter the room and the others weren't on there so that's means that they are going to back until midnight, they probably went out with the specialists, I remember when I used to go with them , I have so much fun , I start crying at the memory of that, and that I have lost the persons that I love with all my heart, they betray me, and that hurt so much, without knowing I fall asleep

I woke up and I look at the clock it was it was !6:55 No, have less than to …wait, Darko never told me where the party is going to be, and neither if he is going to pick me up, or were are going to see each other

I call him at the 6 beep he answer

"What? "- He ask

"You never told me, where the party is going to be "-I replay

"It's going to be here in magix, at a dance club"- he said

"What dance club?"

"Im going to pick you up"

"Ok,what time are you coming?"

"Im on my way, like 10 or 15 min"

"But…"-I said but he didn't let me finish because he hang up, no I didn't have time

"Credzi"i said to the bag so they could be their normal size, and 20 bags pop up on my bed, and I stare at them, I laugh I have never buy some many clothes, but I didn't have time to see what Darko buy me, and by the way ,why did he pick me up, well I guess I will see them later, I pick up the dress I first choose, the black mini strapless dress, and put a black high heels shoes and I put some make up , I made smoke eyes and left my hair like it was, I look in the mirror and I like what I see.

I went downstairs , for my surprise he was already on there shit!

"I know I know im late" I said as I come near him

He just looks at me from my hair to my shoes, scanning me slowly

"What?"- I ask

"Nothing"- he said here he give me a helmet so I could go with him on his lava bike

At first I try to just held his t-shirt but I was going to fall so I put my hands around his waist and when he accelerate I was push very near him, it wasn't my fault there wasn't many space on there

We arrived to magix we went into the DancMagically I have never been on here

"Okay look these are what we are going to do"- he said before we enter -" these is the party of Jace he is the only hereditary of the family that knows where one of the elements we need is ".

"And how are we going to enter these look like a private party"- I said watching that they where guards at the entrance and where asking for invitation

"Here"- he said showing me two invitations

"Oh,and what we are supposed to do" –I ask

"We? No what are you going to do, is try to make Jace tell you where the element is" he told me

"And how im supposed to do that"

"Flirt"- he said as he begun walking to the entrance, I follow him still shock, he want me to flirt! I bad at it! What he was thinking

When we enter there were lots of people dancing others sitting ,and chatting

I went to darko side

"And who is…"-I said but I was interrupted by someone

"Hey!"- She said I turn around to see how was, and it was the girl form the store!

"Hi"- darko said smiling to her –"you look beautiful "

"Thanks "-she replay blushing a little

"Hi"- she said noticing me and turning to see darko

"Oh ,these is flora"- he said pointing to me

"Hi" I said

"Im Jenny" she said

"Jenny, nice name" I said

"Thank you "

"Do you want to dance" -he ask to Jenny

"Sure "-she said and both begun walking to the dance floor

I saw them dance, and for the first time I saw Darko happy , I decide to go and look for a place to sit, I turn around and bumped into some one, he was stronger and I fall

"Hey are you okey,im sorry "-a guy said he was hot! , he was wearing a gray t-shirt with a black pants and a boots and his hair where until his shoulders it was blonde and have blue eyes

"Yeah I'm fine"- I said as I held his hand that he offer to help me

"Im really sorry"- he said im Jace by the way

"Flora"- I said Jace? He is the one I'm looking- "these is your party?"

"Yeah"- he said looking around while putting his hands on his pockets

"You don't look that exited" I said

"Well I don't like going or giving parties but my friends were the ones that made it for me "-he said-

"I don't know most of the people on here"

"Yeah I said and "what do you prefer to be doing?"

"What?" He said leaning to me, the music was so loud that we could barely hear each other

"That what do you prefer to be doing?" I repeat in a louder voice, but he couldn't hear me, he grabs my hand and start leading me to outside

"Ugh,my ears hurt for all that music"- he said rubbing his left ear

"Yeah "-I said

"So what were you telling me"-

"Oh that what do you prefer doing on your birthday"- I ask

"Well, you know something more little like… like…being with my family, cake with some close friends, and on the night going out with my girlfriend"- he said but I could see he was sad

"Well i these is kind of what you want, but these is not a little party"- I said

He chuckle" my family isn't here and I don't have a girlfriend to go out these nigh"-he said

"Oh yeah , I don't think a partent would want to come to a party where they are only teenagers" I said

"Yeah, but I miss them "he said looking to the ground

"Well you can go to their home later"- I said

"No I can't"- he said like he was holding his tears

"Why?"- I ask

"They all died" he said he was still looking to the ground I could see a tear fall from his eyes, and splash on the ground

"Im sorry"- I whispered

"Its okey" he said looking to me, I felt horrible it remain me of me, my parents died when I was a little girl I didn't remember them well.

Without thinking I hugged him at first he was confused but then he hugged me back , finally let him go

"Im sorry"- I said while blushing

"Don't be"- he said- "wanna take a walk"

"Sure" I said we walk into the empty streets in silence

Until he spoke -" so where do you study" he ask

"I study in Alfea"- I said

"Wow ,a fairy?"- He ask

"Yep"- I said –"and you ,where do you study?"

"In Red Fountain "- he said

"Really? I have never seen you on there"- I said

"Im new I have been transfers like 4 months ago"-

"Oh" I said

"And who are you friends with from red fountain"

"I used to be friends with Brandon ,Riven, Timmy, Nabu , sky and Helia" I said remembering the times the winx and me used to go

"The boyfriends of the …nix?" He ask trying to remember the name

"Winx, but yeah their boyfriends, do you know them ?"-I ask

"Yeah, we kinda have a fight he said rubbing the back of his head

"What happen?"- I ask

"Well, we where training and their girlfriends were cheering them, and well their voices where kind of annoying , so I shut them up and the super heroes got mad at that and we start fighting , but its just that are really annoying, I don't know who they think they are?"- He said-" umm..I'm sorry you said you are their friends ?"

"Its okey"- i said laughing of "super heroes –"we used to be"

"Used to be?" he ask raising his eye brows

"Yeah,well it's a long story "-I said looking to the moon

"Well I don't have to be back , I don't think they notice I'm don't on there "- he said smirking-" come on tell me"

"Well, its kinda personal "-I said

"Oh2- he said "well its good your aren't friends anymore, you are way cooler than them, they all are kinda of bitchy "-he said

"Thanks" I said chuckling

Now we were walking nears the forest

"So what your power? "-he ask

"I'm the flowers fairy"- I said or I used to be I thought

"That great! "-He said

"Thanks"- I said

We now where at the edge of the river, we sit no there and start talking and laughing for like 2 hours , I have completely forgot about my mission

"Thanks"- he said all of sudden

"For what"- I said turing to see him

"For being on here with me"- he said-" you don't have idea of how much these means to me, I haven't talk like these to anyone since…the accident he said hugging his legs"

"Yeah I kinda know how you feel "-I said

He turn to see me –"you parents…died?"

"Yeah"- I said looking to the river that was reflecting us

"Im sorry" he said putting his hands on mine

"Its okey it was time ago, I don't remember how they where, i was 1 year when they died"- I said trying to hold back the tears- " I guess you are lucky, at least you remember them, I don't, I don't even know how they die "

"Well I guess it's the same, I mean losing someone always hurt, no matter if you know them for a long time or not, when they leave they left a whole in your heart ,if you knew them very well, when they left you miss them like hell, their voices their actions, everything and when you don't know them you also miss them like hell, you live wondering how would it be if they were here and that stuff "- he said I was shocked that was deep very deep

"I guess loosing someone always suck "-I said

"Every night I dream with that day "-he said putting his head on his knees

"And how did it happen?"- I ask

He raise his head and turn to see-" me someone enter to our mansion to try to steal something that has been on our family for generations, my father try to stop them so they kill them ,they also killed my mom when she was trying to escape with it but she was a fairy and before being killed she send it to a safer place ,they kill my little sister she was only 4! And they killed her! And I wasn't in there I couldn't do anything "he said sobbing I rubbed his back and then I hugged him

I begun singing

_My little flower, go to bed _

_Go and dream, don't worry _

_I will be here ,rest for _

_The things you are going to live _

_Adventures you will lived_

_My lilted girls you are so beautiful _

_I love you so much have sweet dreams _

_My lilltle angel … _

"I only remember that song, my mom used to sing it before going to bed"- I said I feel I tear going down to my cheek ,Jace whipped it away and pull me closer to him, I put my head on his chest and he lean his head over mine

I heard myself ring it was from Darko ,I forgot about him

"Where are you?"- He ask

"In the forest near the lake"- I said

"And what are you doing on there you where supposed to look for Jace!"- He said angry

"Whatever "-I said

"We need to talk now, come here so I can take you home its late"- he said

"Are you done with your date "-I said in a playful tone

"Be here in 10 minutes"- he said and hung up

I sght,and turn to see Jace

"I need to go back"- I said

"Your boyfriend ?"- He ask raising his eyebrows

"No, I don't have , it's a friend I came with he is going to take me home"- I said standing up

"Good to know"- he said –"well I also have to go back "he stand up

He hold my hand and put his arm around my shoulder for a estrange reasoning I also took his hand something on him, make me feel like I was on home, I feel good been around him, it felt so different like when I was with Helia, I didn't like it like a lover or something like that it was more familiar

When we arrived Darko was standing against his lava bike, with his arms folded

"Sorry im late "-I said

"Im starting to get used to it"- he said looking from Jace to me, and looking that we were holding our hands

Jace these is Darko and Darko these is Jace I said introducing them to each other

Hi they both said

"Ready to go home?"- Darko ask

I nodded" it was a pleasure to meet you"- I said to Jace

"The pleasure was mine angel, I hope we could hang out another day"

"Sure"- I said here I gave him a piece of paper with my phone

I will call, that's for sure he said

Bye I said, then he do something that surprise me

He hug me so tight that I could feel his heart beat, then he whisper -"please take care"

He let me go" yeah you to"- I said

He give a dead look to Darko and turn around to walk inside the club

I turn around to see Darko and he chuckle

So, how your date go? I ask

It was…interesting really interesting he said

Is she your girlfriend?

No, she's not my type

I didn't know you have a type

"Know you know"- he said giving me a helmet

"And what is you type? "-I said when I was on the lava bike

He just chuckle and start accelerating

This time I was so close to him, because of the velocity I put my head on his back

When we arrived and I get out of the Lava bike and start walking to the entrance

But darko grab my hand

"You didn't tell me what happen , do you know where the object is? "-He ask

I turn around to face him" no, almost " - we stay in silence un till I speak -"his parents got kill when someone enter his house trying to stole it ,but his mother cast a spell and send it to another place "

"Im sorry"- he said and –"he didn't tell you where she sent it?"

"No I didn't wanted to look obvious" I said

"Well, we have to hurry otherwise, Xifan is going to hurt Jace in order to find it out "

"No! I swear that if he hurt Jace I ll kill him"- I said for a strange reason I care about him very much

"Calm down"- he said putting one hand on my shoulder

"Yeah"

I

"I have to go ,angel "-he said

"Bye, wait did you call me angel?"- I said surprise that he call me like that

"Yes" he said smirking –"see you, I will call you later" then he kiss my forehead I close my eyes and felt his soft lips on my forehead, I was stunned for that, I saw him disappear in the distance

I began walking to my room, I close the door behind me and turn around to see the winx! And specialist! They all were staring at me

They were all sitting on the sofa ," flora?"- Layla said

"Yeah"-I said

"You look, different"- Tecna said

"I feel different"- I said sitting at one side of Riven

"Where were you? "-Bloom ask

"I went out" I replay putting my feet's on the table

With? Stella ask

"A friend, we went to dance"- I replay and-" what are you doing on here guys isn't it late for you?"

"We are celebrating Brandon's birthday "sky said

"Yeah, we went to have some fun at magix at then we decided to come to alfea "-Stella said giving a kiss to Brandon

"Well happy birthday"- I said standing up and going to hug Brandon he stand up to hug me

"Thanks flora"

Wow, flora really you really look hot Musa said

"Thanks"- I say while I yawned-" I m tired im going to go sleep"- I got up and start walking to my room

I feel asleep quickly, I dream with Jace

Jace pov

I went back to the club ,Jeremy and Marcus were sitting in a table, they have already turn off the music and there weren't many people on here

"Hey man ,where were you?" Jeremy said when I sit down next to him

"I was out, you know im not a party man" I said crossing my arms

"And how did it go"- he said smirking- "I saw you leave with a very hot girl "

I growled a little for the way he express of Flora" I think I found her"- I said

"A new girlf friend?"- Marcus ask raising his eye brows

"No you idiot!" Lily think I found lily"- I said

"Lily as in lily your sister? "-Jeremy ask

"Yes!"- I said

"But I thought she was…"-he said he didn't want me to remain me the accident

"No, they never found her body, they thought that the ones that enter took her and well…you know but I think she escape and im sure Flora is Lily "-I said

"Flora is the hot girl you meet?"- Marcus ask I growl again "sorry"- he whisper

"Yes, she knew the song my mom used to sing us, and she told me his parents died and she didn't remember how "-I said remembering the conversation we have

"Jace I don't want to sound mean, but don't get your hopes to high, she could and she couldn't be you sister"- Marcus said

"No I know she is, I know she is" I said

You like it? Tell me how it goes…

Review! Please!


	6. decisions

The next day I was seeing what Darko bought to me, when Bloom and Stella came in

"What are you doing Flora?" Bloom ask  
"Wow, these dress is beautiful "Stella said picking up one of the dresses that Darko bought to me

"Yeah um… well I went shopping "

"You went shopping without us" Bloom complain

"Well, I , umm… I was looking for you to tell you about it, but I couldn't found you anywhere" I answer

"Well it seems that your fashion taste is improving, because these dresses are stunning "Stella said

"What are you doing today Flora?" Bloom ask

"Umm I was planning to go to Magix ,why? "

"Because umm…Flora we feel that we aren't as close as we used to be, that we treat you a little bad and we are very sorry for that "Bloom apologized, wow I didn't see that coming

"Yeah to be honest you really make me feel sad, like we weren't friends" I sad sitting in the bed,and hugging the dress so I didn't cry

Oh no flora ,we really are sorry for that , we are acting very strange these days Bloom said sitting next to me

Yeah , Sorry Flo Stella said sitting on my other side

"Its okay I guess, but why do you tell me these, I mean" … I didn't know what to say ,I mean im happy that they say that but I didn't understand something

"Its just that the other day, Sky and Brandon talk with us about you" Bloom said

"About me?" I was surprise

"Yeah, they told us that we are been really rude towards you, that we are treating you bad" Bloom tell me

"They even ask us if you did something bad to us" Stella continue

"And did i?" I ask

"No sweetie you didn't Bloom" said putting her arm on m y shoulder

"See, something strange is happening" Stella said

"Like what? "I ask nervously, maybe they know about my powers and all that

"Oh, I don't know ,how to tell you these.". Bloom said but she was interrupted by Stella

"We hate you!" Stella yell

"What? You come to apologize and then you said that you hate me !" I yell, now I was mad

"Hey calm down "Bloom yell "Let us explain you"

"See you are our friend ,we have pass for so much together and even that we are different we care for you ,you are a winx ,but something is happening to all of us "

"What do you mean I spat

"I mean, look at you, you are wearing black skirts that can pass by belts, and you are answering back, yelling at us, you never do that"

"Yeah well but i…am acting different because..."I'm under black magic I thought, "I don't know"

"We also don't, but after the guys talk with us I did a spell of protecting for Stella and it turn to be that Stella was under a spell "

"What spell?" I ask

"I don't know ,I couldn't break it, that's weird I even transform to my enchantix form to have all my power ,but I couldn't "Bloom said with a worry face

"Bloom is also under a spell ,and I also try to break it but I couldn't, and we are thinking that it has something to do with you, I mean it seem like it is a spell to hate you "

"To hate me?" I ask

"Yeah, is weird but its true, and I'm thinking that we are all under that spell, well except for the guys because if they are also under a spell they wouldn't have talk to us, so we did a counter spell together, and still we didn't break it! but then Brandon start telling us the way we treat you at the restaurant, what we said about Helia and you, and we felt horrible I even start crying" Bloom had her eyes with tears, she was telling the truth, "and suddenly all the ugh I don't know,I guess I can say that all the anger that we felt towards you was gone "

"We were on our way to talk to Miss Faragonda about these pathetic spell, maybe she can help us figures out what's with all these, but she isn't here, Griselda is in charge, and Faragonda is coming until tomorrow"

" Flora you are our friend and nothing is going to change that" I have never hear Stella use that tone ,it was of concern of real concern without playing

"And you will always be mine" I said

"We are winx!" Bloom said opening her arms for a group hug, but when I hug them it was like If I had a premonition

_Stella was on the floor all cover of blood, Bloom was fighting with something I couldn't see very well_

"_Stay out of my way stupid fairy "somebody said_

"_No , we are going to help Flora "Bloom replay, but she was attack and she felt to the floor _

"_Bloom ! "I hear Layla yell_

"_You are going to pay for these" Musa shout_

"_I'm tired of all you little fairies "and they all where hit by something and fell to the ground _

_And besides them ,they where the specialists all had their eyes close, with big injuries all over they bodies, they where ,they where death!_

"Flora are you okay?" I open my eyes and see Stella and Bloom

"What? "I said opening my eyes more to make sure I was in present time" yeah I'm okay I just feel a little dizzy that's all"

"But do you feel right now?" Stella ask

"Yes, umm…and what about Musa, Tecna , Layla and Gwen ,do they also hate me?"

"Yeah , but hey don't be sad it is because of the spell maybe if we tell them the way they treat you we can also break the spell"

"So your spell is already broken ?" I ask

"Yes! It would sound a little pathetic and that but, I think the power of our friendship is bigger than any spell" Stella shrug

"Of course we are the winx! " Bloom said and we all laugh

"What do I do now ?" I ask

"You ,you mean us, Flo we are going to help you find out why is these spell on all of us " Stella answer

"Thank you guy"s I said hugging Stella

"What are friends for" Bloom replay

"We are here" I heard Tecna

"Hey girls what are you doing" Layla ask

"Nothing just talking" Bloom answer

"With her?" Musa said pointing to me" I though she wasn't our friend anymore"

"Well Musa I think you forgot about our rule "Stella stood up and went beside Musa

"What rule?" Musa ask

"That once you are a winx, you always be a winx, no matter "what Bloom said

"Well whatever ,we must go ,remember we are going to go to the forest for a picnic ,the guys are already downstairs so lets go" Layla hurry them up

"Flo come with us "Bloom said pulling my arm I was about to decline when an idea came to me mind

"Yeah why not" I smile

I close the door behind me, and I saw the bracelet the elder gave to me to see how much dark magic was in me and this morning it was like in a 5 ! Now it is in 3! My emotions and the magic are connected!

When we went down all the guys where waiting for us, and all the girls went up to where their boyfriends where ,all were couples expect for Helia who was standing next to his lava bike, looking to me, when our eyes met ,it was like the old times, when it was only me and him

"Where is Gwen? "Sky ask

"She had something to do" Helia answer and I felt relief that he look to Sky now

"Flora why don't you go with Helia in his lava bike" Stella suggested

"I umm… oh ! Sorry guys I forgot that Dar…Drako ask me for help to do a project, so probably he is waiting for me at red fountain"

"Actually no" Brandon said" he went out with another girl, sorry flora"

"No its okay" I said Why me? I don't want to go with Helia, it will bring out old feelings

"Well then lets go I'm starving" Stella said

I went to where Helia was, he smile but I prefer to ignore him, I was not going to fall that easy

" Here "Helia offer me a helmet that was orange with little suns

"As if you care if something happen to me "No! I said that without thinking

"Flora, I will always care about you, hear that a.l.w.a.y.s "the way he said it make me believed that maybe it was true, but unfortunately I couldn't trust him anymore

When we arrived to the picnic I already knew what I was going to do, it is the hardest thing I have ever done but its for a good cause, I need to protect my friends all of them, including Gwen and Helia ,for some reason the words of Helia continue to repeat in my head, a part of me know they are true, and that part is the one that wants to protect him

I decided to call Darko to ask him about m plans

"Darko" I said

"I'm busy"

"Its really important"

"What? "

"If I cast a spell with dark magic ,can it break"

"No "

I sight" And… "

" what are you doing? "

"Making people forget me "

"Well that doesn't seem a problem for you"

"Very funny but no, I ….want the winx and specialist to forget me "

"Why ? "

"To protect them , do you know any ?"

"Yes I will send it to you for text message"

"Thanks, have to go "

"Wait Flora, these spell also works for you, and It will change everything "

"What do you mean ?"

"You will also be under the spell, it would not only forgot each other but it will be like you never met them ,Flora its really dangerous "

"I will do anything"

"What do you… but I didn't let him finish" and I hung up

The specialist and the winx where sitting in the grass, eating and laughing I have to do it now!

I was going to cast a spell with dark magic so they forget me , that way they don't care about what happen to me and they don't run any risk , I will never forgive me if something happens to anyone of them

"Hey guys can I say something? " I said

"Sure Flora what is it" Timmy said

"Umm well, I'm so grateful for having such wonderful friends, I couldn't ask more, all of you are the best ,thanks for been with me all these years, we all have our ups and downs but here we are, together . I have no family , I didn't knew my mom or my dad, to be honest I don't know who they are , I was raise full of love, but I never knew what having a family mean ,until I met you ,I hope its not to imprudent to say these, but you all have become like my family , I will do anything for you ,Guys I know that we aren't so close but I do care a lot for everyone of you, Sky ,Riven, Timmy ,Brandon , Nabu and H..Helia trust me you are very important for me and I care a lot for every one.  
Winx you …you are the best, you are like sisters to me I will give my life for you, and you know you can always count on me. "  
I began crying like a little girl I couldn't stop, if I put that spell It would never break ,and they all will hate me forever and I will also hate them cause

Before anyone said something that could make me reject what I was going to do I cast the spell I look at the text message and begun:

"_Dark magic, come to me, free us from what we feel ,make us forget that once we were friends, caring for each other is gone, as our love, forgot our adventures and more, make us strangers that forgot we used to know, change our past ,until it is like we never know "_

Then a big lighting fall, making us fall then I faint


	7. First Kiss

Hey I´m back!, i hope you like it (; and Im sorry for my bad grammar i have dyslexia so I don´t write well...

I will update every friday (:

Enjoy it, and please comment! :D

* * *

I woke up, feeling very very dizzy . Julie and Lucila where sitting in my bed, staring at me

"What are you doing?" - I ask still half sleep

"Flora you were screaming"- Lucile said in a worry tone

"Yeah, easy Flo, everything is okay"- reply Julie

"Yes, I'm fine" –I stand up, and look at my roommates who were really concern for me –" I´m fine, really, it was just a nightmare, that´s all."

"Okey"- both say

"So what are you up to today?"- I ask

"Well we were going to go shopping Flora since somebody prefer to go out with his "boyfriend" instead of going with us to a concert"- Lucile cross her arms like a little kid

I laugh-"Hey that´s not fair! You say it was alright, besides his not my boyfriend, he´s just a ..a.. friend, that's all!" – I try to make it clear

"Sure, sure, a friend that you love and he loves you back" – Julie blinks an eye

"Stop it" – I throw a pillow to her and we all laugh

"Yes Julie stop it, and you girl"- Lucile point at me-"you get ready Ian will pass for you in any minute"

I look at the clock 10 : 30 ,she is right! -"Oh no I don´t have time, what I´m going to wear?!"

"What about the dresses you bought last week?" - Lucile was right, the dresses that Darko bought me

I run to my wardrobe, and find one that was perfect for the occasion, I get dress.

"You look awesome! Now sit-"Julie order, I sit in a chair while Julie brush my hair and Lucile put me makeup

"Taaaddaaa!" –Both said

I open my eyes – "Wow girls, I love it !"- we hug and I just love how they always help me get ready, they are my best friend in the whole universe! They are like my sisters , I would give my life for them and I know they will do the same, I can´t imagine better friends than them , there are awesome .

"I'm glad, now you to the entrance, Ian is probably waiting for you "– Lucile gave me my purse

"Yeah and remember we will meet at 9 in the coffee of Magix"

"Yep, see you guys"

"Bye Flora, have fun "

I went to the entrance and find someone in a lava bike , first I thought it was Ian but when I came closer I saw it was Darko. Great.

"What are you doing here?" – I ask, but he instantly grab my hand and look at the bracelet

"Your black magic is almost complete, idiot! Is for the spell! What were you thinking!? Why did you do it?!"

"What are you talking about Darko? What spell?"

"Of course! You don´t remember"- he began walking from one side to another talking to himself, finally he stop and look at me- "Turn into your Enchantix"

"What?! Darko they only ones that have those powers are the winx"

"Yes! And you are part of them, aren´t you?"

"No!"

"What?" – He stay quiet and continue- "I guess the spell was stronger"

"What spell?"

"Who are your roommates?"

"Amm Julie and Lucila, you know them! , we have been roommates since I enter to Alfea"

"Flora ,Flora what have you done?!" – He grab me from my shoulders

"Hey you are hurting me! Let me go!"

"Flora you made a disaster! You made a whole new world and left me out of it! It´s like staring form zero! And we don't have time"

"Darko let me go!" – I scream but he was still saying things that didn't make sense at all

"Didn´t you hear"- Ian appear and my heart begin beating faster- "Let her go"

Darko turn around, and shook his head- "And you are?"

"Ian, Flora´s bo…Friend, I´m Flora´s friend"- I look suspiciously at him, was he going to say boyfriend?

Darko turn around and Ian smile- "Drake we know each other"

"We do?" Darko ask looking at me for an answer, I nod , He was acting very weird –"O yeah sorry , I just don't feel… right… "

"No problem man"-Ian pat Darko in the back-"well Drake It was nice seeing you but Flora and I have a date"

"D-ddate"- Darko look very confuse

"Yes"- I answer –"And we have to go"

Darko nod and before I went he grab my hand and pull me closer-" You need to explain me many things"- And before he let me go , whisper- "I won't give up" – Then Drake turn around and begun walking away, leaving me now very confuse, what did he meant? Give up, in what?

Later in the forest

Ian prepare a beautiful picnic, he made all the food I like. He is perfect, he is a prince, it's the most handsome guy I ever met, he is a specialist, so knows how to fight, he even defeat Saladin´s grandson! and prince sky, he knows how to cook, cook! Without using magic! And it's a straight A student.

"What are you thinking"- Ian voice completely interrupt my thoughts

"Nothing"- Ian put his hand on my cheek

"I know you flower, tell me"

I look away –" I was thinking about …"

"Me"- He finish for me

"Not everything it's about you muscles "– I try to not get caught

And then we both laugh. We have nicknames, because when we first met we actually hate each other, so he was very bully with me, and well I never mess with anyone so every time he say something bad to me I never reply, until one day I explode and begun yelling at him that he have for brain a nut, he was just only muscles without a heart. I thought he was going to get mad but he made the opposite, he laugh so hard, he was happy that I defend myself, actually the whole teasing thing was for that! .He then apologize for being a complete jerk ,and explain me that we wanted to help me to defend myself from others, to stop being that shy. He calls me flower and I call him muscles. I am a bully now , but only to him.

"Tell me" – he insisted

"No, because then your ego will go to the sky"

"Foolish girl, my ego is where it has to be, I earn it"

"Well it is going to be in the ground when I defeat you"

"You want to fight with me?" – I nod , Darko has thought me how to fight I have a chance

"Well well the first one that makes the other to fall wins"

"Okey "-I answer

"At the count of 1,2,3"

I try to punch him but he elude it and then I kick him on the stomach but I didn´t move him a bit for the contrary I almost fall. He laugh. I try to knock him but it didn't work. Then I notice that he wasn´t attacking me

"Hey you also need to attack me!"

"For what? you almost loose just attacking me"

"Haha, very funny." I then saw a rock and knew that If I trip with it he will try to save me and he will be the one falling

I trip with the rock and happen what I thought, expect that I fall over him . Our faces where so close , he then whisper

"Flower, my little and beautiful flower, will you honor me in accepting me for you boyfriend?"

For a moment just for a small moment for a strange reason I felt that I was betraying someone, as if I was cheating

"Im sorry but I don't go out with losers"– I said – "I win"

He then roll over me- "Now I win" – he then lean towards me

Seeing his face so close, his eyes, how could I say no?

"You know the answer" – I said leaning towards him, then we share a magical kiss, my first kiss, and It was with the love of my life


	8. Want and Need

After we finish eating, we decide to meet with the girls at Magix. I was really anxious about telling them about my new boyfriend. When we were walking he took my hand making my heart skip a bit, next he gently put his arms around me and felt like flying.

When we arrived at the local cafe of Magix, Julie and Lucile where chatting until Julie saw us, and gave me a mischievously smile, I just shrug.

"So, anything interesting happen?"- ask Lucila

"Well we eat a delicious salad, and we pass the afternoon at the lake and oh Ian is now my boyfriend"- I said trying to not give importance to the last event but I couldn´t quiet contain the excitement on my voice

"Yes now she is officially my girl"-He lean to give me a kiss on the cheek

"Aw! We knew it!" –Julie yell

"Shh Julie!"- I blush because some of the customers turn to see us

"Oh sorry"

"Don´t worry"- I said, Ian bring my a chair to sit

"So what did you do?"- I ask

"Nothing really, we were supposed to meet with some guys from Red Fountain but they cancelled us, they have training"- Lucila answer with disappointment

"Oh I am sorry" – I try to comfort her

"Flora"- A deep voice called my name behind me, Darko. I turn around to meet his cold eyes, there was something different on him, but I couldn´t figure out what.

"Yes Drake"- I mutter bitterly

"We…we need to talk, it´s sort of urgent" –said Darko almost pleading

I look back at Ian who looked at me suspiciously; I took his hand and gently put it on my cheek

"I have to go, see you tomorrow?"

Ian heisted for a moment, looking from Darko to me, confusion all over his face but finally replied

"Of course , my love"- Ian empathized the word love, then he gently put his hands on my face, they were soft and warm, then he pull me into a kiss, at first my eyes widen for the surprise ,but then I slowly close them, the scene seem very familiar to me, yet so wrong. Something was wrong, but what?

Darko groan and I gently left go Ian, I was breathless. He had that effect on me

"Flora, could you hurry up?" retorted Darko acidly, Ian´s eyes narrowed coldly at him ,but I just rolled my eyes.

"See you later guys"- I said to my friends and Ian

"See you Flo!" –they both cried out

Darko then took my hand and lead me near the forest. The moon was the only light, and it reflected perfectly on Darko´s eyes

"Flora, we have a lot of trouble, mainly because of you"- He drawled – "But anyway, what´s done is done, we need to focus on Xifan, he is planning something"

"And what are we going to do?"

"Well we need to contact Jace, remember the guy of the party? We go to his party right? "

I look at him quizzical, Darko scowled –"Flora you change so many things I am not sure of what I´ve done or who I am"

I raised an eyebrow- "Well yes, we go to his party and I got his number, want me to call him? "

"Yes, tell him you want to meet him at the café on Magix tomorrow, we really need to talk to him"–Darko reply curtly, he pass his hands through his hair and sigh heavily

"Is there something wrong?"–Darko seem quiet annoyed by something, I know he is usually cold and arrogant but this time he looked like there is something that bothers him

"Why did you accept been his girlfriend?" – He demanded, with a hint of rage

"What?" - Darko was staring at the moon, his fist closed. He abruptly turn around and his hand grasped my wrist- "Darko what are you doing? You are hurting me "

He pull me closer, I whimpered as his grip tighten against my wrist- "No, Flora, you are the one hurting me" -His eyes look dangerous and threating

"Darko… "I trail off as he grabs my chin and make me look at him

"I was perfectly fine before I met you, I was …happy, but then you came, and …and confuse me, I was sure there was no way I could ever love someone, but the truth is that I did, I start feeling something for you, something so powerful and beyond my comprehension, you wake up my … my humanity, feelings I don´t know how to call it, and for what? To make me feel miserable! I ´ve try hard, trust me, to put away my feelings but I can´t! It kills me to know that you are with that idiot." Darko said coldly, he let me go and turn around .I could feel my heart beating fast. I gasp for air.

"Darko…I didn´t know you …you felt like that. I´m …"- I stop to think what I really wanted to say- "Look Darko" – I said softly, but still he didn´t turn around so I walk toward him and without thinking I put my hands on his face, and immediately regret it because it made my heart beat run out of control ,striking my rib cage with every bit . I felt like my chest was going to explode because of the pressure, what was happening to me? Having eye contact with him, been so close to me was the greatest mistake, suddenly I wasn´t sure of anything. I felt myself drown in his eyes. It took all my strength to look away; his eyes were like a magnet.

"Flora" –His voice was strong, resonating through the lonely forest. I blink a couple of times to bring myself to the moment.

"I don´t know what to say"- I said feebly

"What your heart feels?"-Darko question softly.

I try to calm myself, but I couldn´t, my heart bits where so loud, that I could barely hear myself thinking- "I love Ian"- I said mostly talking to myself –" H-he is my boyfriend"

"Don´t lie" –He warned playfully- "You are not good at it"

He was right. I have doubts of the way I felt about Ian, he indeed have an effect on me, but every time I am with him, it just feel wrong. I need Darko, not just because of the dark magic, but because I need someone to hold me. Everything has change, suddenly I am not the innocent girl from the past years, and deep down in my heart I know that everything is different. Ian dosen´t know what is happening to me, and even if he knew all about me using dark magic he wouldn´t understand.

Darko slowly shook his head-" I was bounded for darkness since I can remember, all that I have is the darkness of my own misery, I am evil, but you are not, you are the opposite of me. Flora, the pure, peaceful lovely fairy of the plants. The way you talk to them or ramble about weird trees make me smile; it makes me feel human again" –He said Darko coldly still not looking at me –" I guess that´s why I feel like this for you, but we don´t have time for this pathetic scenes, I already told you what to do, call Jace and try to get more information about the element. Call me tomorrow and tell me about what you know…"- He was speaking, his lips were moving, but when I looked at him, I couldn´t hear a sound. I try to focus on his voice but I couldn´t, all this was too much for me, my heart and my mind didn´t coordinate- "See you tomorrow"–He then lean and kiss my cheek ,and with that he crushed me ,I watch him walk away . I wanted to run after him, beg him to stay, tell him that I need his intoxicating presence, but I couldn´t move, I could still feel his soft lips against my cheek, I just stood there like a lifeless doll.

I have no idea of how I get to Alfea, I felt so numb, and none of senses seem to work. I went to my room and Julie and Lucila were talking, I ignore them and make my way to my room .I lie at my bed and felt silent tears fall. What was wrong with me? A few hours ago I was completely sure how I felt about Ian, I was sure he was the love of my life. Why couldn´t I say that to Darko?Why did I suddenly felt to attracted to Darko? But the truth is that I have always felt something for him, but I always try to put that emotion on the deepest corner of my heart .

After a few minutes I remember have to call Jace. I try to dull all my emotions and try to control myself. I grab my cellphone and decide to text him, I wasn´t in the mood of having a conversation with anyone.

Ian and Darko where so different, I wanted to be with Ian, he was sweet and gentle, reminding me of my old me , but the truth is that I need Darko, I need him so bad , I feel complete when he is around ,the thought of him been out of my life make my world come crash down.


End file.
